Beautiful Nightmare
by Hazard0us
Summary: Things could take a turn for the worse when Dean and Cas reunite at their high school reunion. A beautiful nightmare for them both.


_Hey, guys. So this sort of just came out of nowhere, and I'm pretty inspired with it. I don't know how long it will be, but hopefully you all will enjoy it. Comments would be lovely._

* * *

It's been ten years since Dean has walked the halls of Stratford High. Ten years since he graduated and left for Denver. He hadn't planned on attending the stupid "high school reunion," and he sure as hell did not want to be wearing a monkey suit while doing so.

"Honestly, Bela, do I have to go?" he asked Bela for the tenth time that hour.

She sighed, smoothing out her dark blue dress, and gave him a glare then straight-up, checked him out.

"You clean up nicely, Dean, maybe we should have some rough, angry sex when it's over," she grinned at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't objectify me," Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest in an exaggerated manner. She laughed at him then, "I'm not the rebounder who's going to sleep with you if that one guy doesn't," he finished.

"Oh, honey, we both know he will," she smirked, winking at him.

Dean huffed and wondered why the hell he was friends with an infuriating woman such as Bela Talbot.

"You adore me, Dean, and you know it," she sing-songed, reading his mind as per usual. He shook his head and ignored his brain when it tried to say yeah. "Come on, or we're going to be late."

"Fine," he mumbled trudging along after her. "But if any of my old flings come up to us," he began.

"Yes, yes, I know, I'll rip their throats out," she answered.

"I was going to say act like you're my girlfriend, but that works too," he grinned.

"It'll be more fun too," she said as Dean opened the car door for her. "And if they're guys, or should I say guy, well, you can handle that, right, big boy?" she asked innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Cute," he retorted, closing the door, "why did I agree to this?" he asked himself again jogging lightly to the driver's seat.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road." Bela said, applying lipstick.

Yeah, whatever, Dean thought as he turned the ignition.

They were silent the first ten minutes of the drive. His hands steady and firm on the wheel, he felt Bela's gaze, and it bugged him. "What?" he snapped.

"You're nervous," she stated.

"No, I'm not. I just don't see the point in going. You would have been just fine without me."

"He's going to be there, you know," she said, ignoring his remark.

Dean felt his hands tighten on the wheel, "Who's going to be there, Bela?" he asked, surprising himself with how calm it had come out.

She didn't reply right away, so Dean glanced at her and found her staring out the window, "You know who," she finally let out.

It was Dean's turn not to reply. It's not like he cared anyways. He ignored her, and tried desperately to not think about said person. And it's not like Dean was hoping said person would go.

He was going because Bela had asked him, and he, despite what he said, loved her like a sister. Also, because she had mentioned that the only reason she was going was because she wanted to rekindle an old flame that she quite never got over- and that in itself was a shock to Dean. Bela was as emotionally detached as he was, so when she said this, he couldn't say no. Plus, Sammy encouraged him to go, whining on how Dean was always working and whatnot.

"Yeah, well, Sammy, money doesn't grow on trees," he had told him.

"Yeah, but you're also not a machine, Dean, and you make more than forty grand an hour. A little break isn't going to hurt you," Sam had replied.

So Dean had relented and agreed. Bela was happy, Sam was happy, it was unicorns and rainbows all around.

There was just one problem, and Dean hadn't even considered it a problem until he had seen the letter on Bela's desk. He had picked it up and read it. It was a letter from Meg- an old friend of Bela's, and it wasn't that he didn't like Meg. It was who would possibly be with Meg.

"Dean, pay attention, I don't want to die tonight, thank you," Bela fussed, giving him a light shove. Dean snapped out of his daze and pressed hard on the brakes.

"Sorry," he mumbled, running a hand down his face.

"Oh, relax. He'd be crazy not to give you the time of day, especially looking like that. I did right by choosing this shirt," she smirked, running her hands across his chest and smoothing out the fabric. He gave her a quick glare before returning his attention to the road.

This was going to be a long night, and probably turn into Dean's worst nightmare.

"Castiel, honey, you look mighty fine," Hester smiled as he walked through the doors of the banquet hall.

Most high school reunions would take place in the school's gym, but of course, Stratford High would have it somewhere grand- always trying to show how rich the district was.

"Hello, Hester, it's nice to see you again" he greeted, taking her small hand in his. Her eyes gleamed as they scanned his face, and he quickly, but politely removed his hand from her grasp.

"I almost didn't recognize you- if it weren't for the baby blues that haven't changed," she purred, gently placing a hand on his shoulder, "you've changed quite a bit."

He was about to reply when another female voice spoke, "Whoa, Castiel?" he turned towards the voice and felt the corners of his mouth twitch up.

"Hello, Meg, good to see you again," he said, walking towards her, ignoring how Hester's hand fell from his shoulder and the sudden hmph she let out.

"Whoa," she said again as his arms encircled her tiny waist, "you look hot. What happened to the big, dorky Castiel I once knew and loved?" she laughed as he lifted her.

"He's still here," he smiled, setting her down on the ground.

"Where? Under all this new muscle? Hello, biceps," she replied, squeezing his arms. "Hit the gym much? And what's with your hair? Looks like you've been fucked five ways from Sunday."

"Maybe I have," he answered, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well," she started, raising her own brow, "that would explain the new six pack I felt going on there, but at least your voice hasn't changed, and as the lovely Hester pointed out- neither have your eyes," she smirked. They laughed then and continued to talk, catching up and asking questions.

Castiel had always been fond of Meg. She was rebellious but kind, incredibly clever and intelligent, and he was not blind to how attractive she was- and apparently still is. While Castiel has his few share of kisses back then because for some reason he was considered a "hot nerd", emphasis on the quotations, him and Meg never got together.

They had tried it once back in sophomore year of high school, both wasted at Meg's house, and it turned a little awkward for the both of them, so they had agreed to stay friends.

Unfortunately, after they graduated, they had lost contact with each other. That's why he had agreed to come to the reunion. To see Meg. Just for Meg. Only Meg.

No other reason whatsoever.

"So, Castiel. You're a big successful CEO now, huh?" Meg inquired, leaning against the wall.

"Yes, just as you are a big successful doctor," he smiled. She snorted in response and took a drink from her cup.

"How's your sister doing?" she asked nonchalantly.

Castiel tore his gaze from the doors and gave her a side glance. He knew Meg, just like him, did not mind the attention of both genders, but he had forgotten the crush Meg had seemed to develop on his older sister Anna their junior year.

"She's good. Really great actually. A very well-known photographer now, and her business is starting to flourish," he replied casually.

"Wouldn't have anything to do with her little brother being a big shot now, would it?"

"Maybe, just a little, but she's very good with a camera. I mean, surely, you haven't forgotten, right?"

"No," she sighed, "I haven't."

"She dyed her red," he added glancing at his watch.

"Really?"

"Yep, I think I might have a picture," he began taking out his phone.

"Clarence," Meg warned, using the nickname he's come to know. He's missed it a bit, but he would never tell her that.

"Oh, look, right here," he ignored her warning and practically, no he actually shoved the phone in Meg's face. "Doesn't it suit her?"

He watched quietly as Meg gently took the phone from his hand and drank in every detail. He saw her lips move, but he didn't quite catch watch she said, however he's a pretty damn good lip reader, if he says so himself, and it seemed like she said the word beautiful.

"She's single, you know. Broke up with her boyfriend after two weeks. It's been that way since," he let the sentence drop. He knew Meg would know when, and wouldn't want to hear it. Ugly past and ugly memories. Both of which Castiel understood.

"I know what you're trying to do," she whispered.

"Really? And what is that?" he retorted.

She smiled despite herself, "Castiel, I- I can't. I don't know if-," she couldn't finish. He gently slid his arm around her slim shoulders and brought her into his side. He began calmly rubbing her arm, wordlessly letting her know that yes, he did know.

"But it wouldn't kill you to try," he said softly after a few moments. She nodded her head then rested it on his shoulder.

Suddenly, people began rushing across the baquet, and hurried whispers filled the room. Meg lifted her head off his shoulder and turned to look at him. What's happening? Her eyes questioned, Castiel shrugged and surveyed the room. He found Hester and motioned her to come towards them with his hand.

"Hester, what's going?" Meg questioned.

"Word is that Bela Talbot is coming, did you know that?" she rushed, her face turning pink.

"Actually, I did, but I didn't know you had a hard on for Bela," Meg smirked.

"Not for her, you little-," she started.

"Then who?" Castiel interrupted.

Hester turned her eyes to him and her lips formed a thin line, "She's coming with-," and then the doors flew open.

All eyes landed on Bela as she strutted into the room- all high heels and dark red lipstick. Her blonde hair fell in perfect curls and her green eyes shimmered. She smiled knowingly at the room, a hand sliding slowly down her blue dress that stressed every curve she had. She was gorgeous, Castiel had to admit, but then a gasp from Hester and a Holy fuck, from Meg made him glance behind Bela.

Bela was beautiful and fierce, but the person behind her took the floor.

His suit was original- black and so was his bowtie, but he had on a dark green dress shirt that brought out his eyes. While Bela's eyes were a light green that resembled mint, his put emeralds and jades to shame. Castiel swore that they were forests all their own. The suit outlined his perfect broad figure, and his tan skin and freckled face were drool worthy.

His eyes darted around the room, a perfect poker face, but then they landed on Castiel. That's when his mouth split into a perfect, panty-dropping smile. The smile that never failed to make Castiel's heart skip, and it was reminding him of that now.

Walking up beside Bela, his eyes never leaving Castiel, was Castiel's most beautiful nightmare.

Dean Winchester.


End file.
